Noise insulation elements are used particularly in the automobile sector. They are provided with an adhesive layer for mounting on the vehicle. The adhesive layer is provided with a protective element which can be peeled off and may be in the form of a protective paper or film. In practice, many problems arise the protective element is to be removed. That is due to the fact that the outer contours both of the insulator element and of the protective element are the same.